thehungygamesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Durrell
'''Gerald Durrell '''is District 13 Male Tribute for the Vengeance Games. Description Gerald never knew his father who sadly died when he was young. He was raised by his mother and grandfather along with his younger sister Molly. Due to the support of his family Gerald always had enough to eat to get him by compared to other families. His mother worked in the market and his brothers were butchers, so Gerald saw and learned things from the other Districts. When Gerald was young, a landmine exploded near him causing him to become deaf in his right ear, because of this he doesn’t like people to talk to him on the right side. Gerald became infected with Tuberculosis, a highly contagious lung infection disease. In Revive the Dead Games, Gerald can control a highly modified form of his TB, known as GTB. Black fluid spills from his eyes while black tenticals line the inside of his mouth. Gerald's hands have also turned black up to his elbows. He ragulates his powers through the arrow lodged in his head, simply by removing the arrow, his powers strengthen. However if Gerald burns through his storage of disease he built up in his body too fast, he can become weak and sick. Gerald's disease is what keeps him alive but is the only thing that can kill him. Gerald also has been able to keep his spear, which was returned to him from the same sponsor, but this time modified to suit his new powers. Hunger Games Gerald was reaped into the Vengeance Games along with Gabrielle Benlit. For the Vengeance Games deceased Tributes from past Hunger Games would be brought back to life, the two from District 13 were Battleaxe Mason and Piper Bridges. During training Gerald allied with Madeleine Levenhire fromDistrict 10 and Michelle Rhode from District 11. Gerald got a score of 9 and a 18-1 chances of winning the Games, however he had been keeping his infection in check with medicine which he would not be able to take into the Arena with him. After Gerald was "kill" in the Hunger Games, his body was removed from the Arena. While still on the hovercraft, Gerald was given a gift that allowed his soul to remain with his body. Upon discovering that Gerald was still there, he was taken to District 14 to be experimented on. Dead Games The the third installmen the The Dead Games, called Revive the Dead Games, Gerald refined his gift and discovered his powers to control the diseases inside his body. He and other fallen tributes were then used in a Hunger Games to liven up the show. Gerald would ally with Slyder from District 12. Stats Name: Gerald Durrell Gender: Male Age: 15 Personality: Gerald is a care-free fun loving spirit, he is good natured and a team-player. Height: 5’7’' Appearance: Brown hair and brown eyes but I will need to draw him in order to describe him. Weapon: Spear and knives Strengths: Gerald fast yet not very strong like the Careers, he has some survival skills like trapping prey and plant identification Weaknesses: Gerald is sick with Tuberculosis which makes him physically weak. Gerald is deaf in his right ear. Fears: Phobophobia – fear of having a phobia Interview Angle: Smile and nod Bloodbath Strategy: Get out of there are fast as he can, grad whatever, find alliance Token: Era-ring on his right ear Alliance: If not in the Career District Gerald will ally with anyone else Trivia *Gerald is named after a male meerkat from the Aztecs, who is named after a famous person. *Gerald was orginally supposed to be from District 9. Category:District 13 Tributes Category:Dead Games Characters